The Suite
by DannyFan66
Summary: Ichbin and I had a special request from Chocolover1331 for a 'missing' scene in 'Ship of Fran's'...well, it became a bit more than a scene, so here's chapter 1...let us know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Discaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…we'd take Niles and CC, gift wrapped.

A/N: Hey all…Ichbin and I had a special request from ChocoLover1331 to do a 'missing' scene that comes sometime after Niles says, '…20 minutes at the slots, my baby by my side…' in Ship of Fran's. Here's what we came up with…so to speak…and it took on a life of its own. Let us know what you think. - US

**The Suite**

"Excuse me." CC strode confidently to the front desk to collect the key to her new 'suite'. "Yes, I'm trying to surprise my boyfriend Niles. He's in suite number 5125. Could you let me have a key, please?" CC batted her eyes at the rather young man.

"Let's see...Hmmm, I don't see two names on the suite..."

CC had thought something like this might happen, so she was ready "Yes, you see...we've not...well" she faked a blush and looked down again, and then shyly looked back at the clerk "Well, we've never shared a room before...that's a major part of the surprise."

The clerk gave her a knowing look, thinking how he wouldn't mind being the man being surprised tonight.

"Yes well, as nice as that sounds, I can't just give you the key 'cause you know his name'." The desk clerk didn't really want to give CC a hard time, but he did have to follow procedures. He saw a note on the file and read it to himself. _Important: Customer insists EVERYONE refer to him ONLY as Niles, and requests his last name be kept from anyone other than necessary members of the crew._

After reading it, he thought, _well if she knows this guy's last name, that would be something_. "I'll tell you what, if you can tell me this Niles' last name, I'll give you a key to his room."

"Of course I know his last name. Didn't I say he was my boyfriend?" CC cooed thickly at him. "His name is Niles A. Brightmore."

The clerk eyed CC for a few moments and then looked back at the note; mulling it over for just a second and sighed, "Well, ok, lady. I hope I don't lose my job over this." The desk clerk handed CC the key.

"Thank you, James," she said, reading his name off the tag he wore. "Could I ask you one more favor? I would still like to enjoy the show tonight, but I don't want to wake up my roommate later on. Would you please have a porter go by my old room and bring my suitcase to the suite? He can let himself in; the case is royal blue, packed and ready by the door."

"Sure, lady," he answered and once he had gotten the room details, he watched her head for the elevators. "Well, Mr. Brightmore, I hope you're ready."

CC had planned on watching the dance competition. Walking into the room, she spotted Niles right away; man, could he wear a tuxedo. She was heading over to torment him about his new sleeping arrangements, when she saw that Maxwell had started dancing with Nanny Fine.

_What does he see in that floozy? _She thought to herself, and suddenly didn't even want to stay. She quickly changed direction and headed for the promenade deck, glad that no one she knew had yet to notice her.

Walking around on the deck, CC didn't find the peace and quiet that she had hoped for. Every few feet, another happy couple would walk past, holding hands, kissing, laughing. The longer she walked, the more alone she felt. Why had she come on this cruise anyway? When would she realize that chasing Maxwell would always be just that...a chase. If she was honest with herself, she would admit that she didn't really want him, she only wanted the idea that he represented. The image of him dancing just now did nothing for her, and she caught herself thinking that if it had been her and Niles on the floor, there would have been no contest. _Stop thinking about that butler!_ She scolded herself, shaking her head, once again bringing her attention to the water.

CC finally found a quiet part of the ship. Without all the interruptions, she enjoyed the beautiful evening as the stars were twinkling and the air was just cool enough. It would have been perfect if she hadn't been by herself. Leaning pensively on the railing, she saw a shooting star pass by and for one brief moment let herself indulge in something that was very unlike her cold upbringing. "I wish..." she closed her eyes, and focused her thoughts.

The wish completed, she hugged herself gently, bringing the shawl she was wearing a bit tighter around her shoulders. Glancing one last time up at the sky, she laughed lightly to herself, "Silly girl," she muttered. Shaking herself out of this odd mood, CC grinned at the thought of kicking Niles out of the suite and grinned even wider as she remembered Yetta mentioning the suite had a wet bar and Jacuzzi.

* * *

CC used the key she'd so cleverly acquired to slip into the suite. She found her bag near the door and decided she could get her negligee later, all she wanted now was a drink and a nice warm soak in her Jacuzzi tub. "I love a well stocked wet bar." CC whispered as she easily found what she wanted. She poured herself a brandy and took a big sip.

She loved being in the big suite alone she slipped off her shoes and unzipped the evening dress she was wearing. Without taking a step, she stripped herself naked, and imagined Niles saying, "_Oh, what a surprise, Babcock finally got naked at the bar,"_ CC released a soft giggle, grabbed her drink and strutted into the bathroom.

"Hey…" CC started as she took in the rather large bath and thought silently. _This is a really nice bathroom, I almost feel guilty kicking Niles out…almost._ CC released a low sultry laugh. It was a gorgeous bath. It had a double sink and large stand up shower. There was a big framed mirror over the vanity and CC examined herself in it. "That Nanny ain't got nothin' on me." CC snarled in a deep sexy voice she realized was wasted on the empty room.

Then she spied it, the delicious Jacuzzi, more than big enough for two; which, as the thought occurred to CC, brought a slight frown to her face. It was set off almost like a deity to be worshipped. The tub sat three steps up in what seemed like the very pinnacle of the ship. It looked out a huge picture window at the most amazing view of the moonlight dancing on the ocean. CC actually gasped lightly at the very sight of it. _Now THAT's a tub,_ she thought to herself and found all the perfect additions for an amazing soak. The cruise line took great care of their passengers, especially those in their most expensive suites. She found lavender bath salts and bubbles and was near giddy by the time she slipped, drink at the ready, into the smooth hot water.

The Jacuzzi was right next to the window, so when CC rested her head on the edge, she felt like she was actually out in the ocean. It was one of strangest sensations she had ever felt, knowing she was safely enveloped in the hot scented water, and yet feeling completely stranded in the expanse of the sea and sky. CC closed her eyes, for she could feel the loneliness she had felt earlier about to turn to tears and she didn't want to go there. She took a deep breath and downed the rest of her brandy. _How do I start those bubbles,_ she thought, looking at the instrument panel; _a ha_ she smiled triumphantly as the jets sprang to life.

She rested her head against the edge again, letting all the tension seep out into the water. She let her mind wander, noticing how often her thoughts drifted back to some barb she'd shared with that annoying, pesky Butler. "Why are you always in my head?" She wondered out loud.

CC forced herself to bring Maxwell into her mind, thinking of his smile, that sexy little grey streak. _Much better_, she thought. Letting her hands roam freely across her body, she enjoyed the freedom of being alone, instead of feeling victim to it. Her hand lingered on her breast, cupping it fully, and then cupping the other one as well. It was only as she toyed with her nipples that she realized that in her mind she was no longer looking into the hazel eyes of Max, but gazing straight into the tranquil depths of Niles' piercing azure eyes. Reacting to the shock, she pinched down with both hands and was even more surprised to find herself moan. "Niles?" She questioned loudly. _How is that possible?_

Niles wakes with a start and sits up in bed. "Babcock?" He looks around the bedroom blinking a little in the darkness. "Shit! Why can't I get her out of my head?" He sighs heavily and tosses his legs over the side. "Maybe a drink will help me sleep." Niles padded, in just his pajama pants, into the living room and wondered silently, _Miss Babcock made such a stink about taking over the suite. I wonder why she never came to get the key. _He made quick work of a nice tall brandy and then nearly tripped when he turned to go back to the bedroom. "What the hell?" Niles whispered and looked down at the culprit. He frowned at the heels on the floor at his feet when he suddenly heard noises from the bathroom. He spun around and saw the small slip of light peeking out from beneath the bathroom door. "Who the…" he released on a breath as he followed the sound. When he gets to the bathroom he slowly and silently opens the door.

CC thought of his face again, and gave in to the memory of the kiss they had shared not that long ago. She easily recalled how his lips had pressed down on hers and the unbelievable need it had created at her core. _Oh yeah, Niles.._. Her hands teased and caressed her breasts, almost of their own volition. Once CC allowed Niles into her mind, she found it natural to keep him there. It didn't take long for one of her hands to snake its way down between her thighs, discovering that the heat pooling at her center now made the water of the tub seem tepid.

Images of what might have happened had Maxwell and Nanny Fine not walked in on them fueled her present desire as she worked herself closer and closer to her release. _So close...so good._ CC moaned, "Oh, Niles," unaware that she actually said it out loud.

"Can I be of some assistance?" Niles asked her huskily from his place at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…well I think you know.

A/N: Ichbin and I had a special request from ChocoLover1331 to do a 'missing' scene that comes sometime after Niles says, '…20 minutes at the slots, my baby by my side…' in Ship of Fran's. Here's what we came up with…so to speak…and it took on a life of its own. Let us know what you think. – US

**The Suite**

**Chapter 2**

"Wh-a-aT?!" CC screamed in confusion. "Get OUT!" she continued, angry that he was there, angry that he had showed up at just the wrong time, and angry at herself for letting her breath catch at the sight of him leaning against the door frame. She couldn't help herself, and before she knew it, her eyes drifted over his broad shoulders, his tight chest and travelled quickly down and back up his form taking him in. She bit back the sigh of appreciation that wanted so desperately to escape her lips, and focused instead on the self-satisfied look on his face and steeled herself for another round with the bane of her existence.

"I said, get OUT!" CC repeated, glad she had turned on the jets earlier so that the bubbles provided her with some semblance of modesty.

Niles watched her scan his form and couldn't hide his smirk. He knew he had her right where he wanted her, in more ways than one. "Is that anyway to speak to the object of your desire?"

CC huffed, "You wish, Butler Boy."

"Do you know another Niles?" He asked smugly.

Making sure the bubbles were still thick enough to keep her assets to herself, she chose to ignore his comment and turned slowly in the tub. "For the last time, get out!"

"As far as I'm aware it's my name on the registrar for this room. And since you never asked me for the key, I wonder what the staff would say if I asked them how you managed to get in here." Niles made no move to leave, but neither did he approach her.

The sight of him was completely disconcerting, making it hard for her to think. If only she hadn't just been making out with him in her head moments before, it would be so much easier to be indifferent. Now, still reeling from her own ministrations, she recognized the situation she was in. For one brief moment she wondered what it would be like to just invite him in, indulge in the passion she knew they shared. _Me? With Dustbuster?_ She shook the ridiculous notion from her head. Quickly looking around the room for a towel, she noticed they were hung behind the bathroom door, well beyond her reach.

"Ok, you win," she sighed. "Just hand me a towel before you go, so I can get out."

Niles tilted his head at the radiant creature sitting beneath the bubbles in what was technically still his Jacuzzi tub and let his thoughts wander. _I'll never forgive myself if I miss this opportunity to force her hand and make her admit there's something between us. _"I'm not letting you go that easy, Babs. After all, it wasn't five minutes ago you seemed pretty happy with my attentions." Niles grabbed a towel off the back of door and, keeping it away from her for now, sat on the edge of the tub. "Why not just admit it, you want me." Niles smirked at her just a bit, but couldn't hide the desire in his own eyes.

CC just looked at him, her eyes getting wider as his words penetrated her conscience. She felt herself blush when he mentioned what she was doing when he walked in, but immediately chased the thought from her head. She had caught a faint smell of his cologne when he sat down and had to force her eyes away from his chest to look up at his face. _Did she want him?_

"Ok Niles...I'll admit that I'm attracted to you," she said flatly. "Now, give me the towel." She reached her hand out, waiting expectantly.

"Not enough, Babs, try again." Niles looked at her in earnest.

Leaving her hand outstretched, she repeated in a measured tone, "Give me the towel, Niles."

"Why won't you just admit it?" Niles asked in a voice mixed with his own deep desire and just a hint of sadness.

"What difference does it make? So what if I want you? So what if I can't get that kiss off my mind?" CC shrugged her hand back and sank down a bit under the bubbles. "Why is it so damn important to you?"

Niles stood up and tried to read her face. "I think it's more important to you. It was my name that slipped from your lips. Not Max, or any of the parade of men you've dated in the last few years. You tell me why it's important." Niles left the towel at the edge of the tub and started out of the bathroom. "When you've realized what it really means…you know where I'll be." He closed the door behind him.

CC looked at the closed door for a minute and then looked out at the sea again. Somehow, the night sky had lost its luster and the stars did not seem as bright. She didn't know how long she sat the in tub, but when she felt a chill run through her, she realized there were no more bubbles, and the water was no longer even warm. CC slowly got out and wrapped herself in the towel. _So much for enjoying the Jacuzzi, _she thought to herself.

CC didn't even dry herself off, she just sat on the edge of the tub, watching the water and the few remaining bubbles flow down the drain. Again, she lost complete track of time until she found herself actually shivering from the cold.

Standing up slowly, she dropped the towel and entered the shower, blasting out water as hot as she could stand it. CC let the water run over her hair, her back, feeling it pelt against her skin. Once her teeth actually stopped chattering, she didn't care that it hurt, didn't care that she would likely burn from it. She was so tired of dealing with everything; this was almost as good as drinking. In fact, with the steam and the heat, CC really felt light headed, and she let a small, distorted chuckle escape her lips at the thought that even now, as she felt herself slip into oblivion, she could only think of **HIM**.

Niles laid on his bed and let his mind wander over the events that were still so fresh in his mind. _There must be something there. I know I'm hardly worthy of her, but she must feel something. I mean what she was doing…touching... _Niles swallowed hard…_herself_. _God, I wanted to take her in my arms and…_ Niles was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud thump from the bathroom. "CC!" He called as he ran to see what happened.

Niles threw open the bathroom door and blinked at the steam that greeted him. "CC!" He yelled when he saw her lying on the shower floor. He opened the door and quickly turned off the water and lifted her into his arms. Her head bobbed a bit and she whispered his name softly. "It's alright, Love. I've got you." Niles comforted as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. He thoroughly checked her skin for scalds from the intense heat of the water and sighed when he saw no signs of damage. "Dear God, woman," he started and brushed her hair from her face. "What on earth were you trying to do?"

CC was vaguely aware that she was no longer in the shower. She brought her hand up to her head and winced at the pain in her shoulder, and was immediately aware of a warm hand where the pain had been. "Niles?" she whispered, carefully opening her eyes.

"Yes, I'm here. You fainted in the shower. What was the last thing you ate? Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you something?" Niles was going a mile a minute. Only an hour ago he'd been dreaming of her in his arms, then discovered her in the bath…now he was desperately concerned for her health.

"Slow down, Niles." CC tried to move, but her head was still a bit dizzy. "I'm fine...I didn't realize I had the water on so hot until was too late." Something was nagging at the back of her brain at what he had said. "Gimme me a minute," she said, and closed her eyes again to concentrate. _His tone? No, he would be concerned finding me unconscious at the bottom of the shower. He asked me when I'd least eaten; a perfectly logical question given the circumstances. Before that, he had told me I had...wait...WAIT!_ "Love?" She said, and then opened her eyes to stare directly into his. "You called me Love."

"Did I?" Niles glanced away from her warm gaze.

"Yes." She noticed that he was no longer meeting her eye. "You did."

Niles stood from the edge of the bed and took a few steps away, careful to keep his back to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, but I was worried about you."

CC actually saw the tension settle in his shoulders. He was really concerned about her, or he had been until a few moments ago. "I'm not upset. I'm confused. How could you...love...me...?" Taking a deep breath, a thought suddenly popped into her head. "Oh boy, am I stupid. It's an expression right? One of mother's boyfriend's was British and used to call everyone love. Geez...well, that will be one you can lord over me for a while huh, Hazel?"

Niles spun around to face her. His face held a much different expression than it had only moments ago. This face was just a little bit angry. "Is that what you think? I scoop you're limp, naked body out of the shower, carry you to my bed, lay you down and cover you up, and you think it's an expression?" Niles stared deep into her pale eyes. "Do you even know me, Babcock?" He dropped back onto the edge of the bed. "And don't you ever compare me to some boy toy that your mother took up with for some brief roll in the hay."

"Ok, Easy-Off, calm down." CC was taken aback by his outburst and really had no idea what to make of it. "I wasn't comparing you to the guy, just explaining about how... oh never mind." She went to get up and realized that she was in no position to leave at the moment.

CC looked at him sitting there, seeing the way his hand was balled at his side and she knew he was really angry; briefly catching his gaze before averting her eyes, she was pretty sure she saw hurt there as well. _What have you gotten yourself into?_ She thought to herself. "Guess I'm the one that upset you."

Niles inhaled deeply and blew out a long slow breath. "No, I'm sorry. I over reacted." Niles glanced at her but couldn't hold her eyes for fear she'd see right into his soul. "I just…I really do care, CC." Niles forgot proper protocol for the moment. "And as for what I said, well…it's not a word I use lightly."

CC was speechless. Her mind was trying to process what she thought he meant, and it was making her dizzy again, so she closed her eyes. _"…it's not a word I use lightly." So, he's saying...he's saying..._ She opened her eyes again. "So, you're saying...I mean…am I to understand...do you..."

"Love you?" Niles finally turned to face her and she nodded softly. "Desperately."

"What?" she questioned softly. "How is that possible? You hate me." CC looked up at the ceiling and then back at him again. "All you do is insult me. How on earth can you love me?" She sighed, completely confused.

Niles smiled at the look of absolute bewilderment that graced her beautiful face. "CC…" He started, softly tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm just a butler. You go through life with blinders on to men like me. I was taken from the moment I laid eyes on you. But it didn't take me long to realize that to you I would always just be Maxwell's butler. So, I had to find ways to hold your interest, to keep you needing me. So, began our little game of cat and mouse."

"...from the moment you laid eyes on me?" CC repeated, even more shocked than before. "You've been insulting me for over fifteen years because you're in love with me?" CC could feel all kinds of emotions rising inside her, but the one that was dominating now was anger. "That's rich Niles," she said flatly. She pulled hard at the cover, trying to get it to come off the bed, and after a little struggle, she pushed Niles out of the way, wrapped it around her and stood up. She paced back and forth a few times before stopping right in front of him. "So why are you telling me this now? You've kept this to yourself for all this time and now, what, you can't keep the secret any longer?" She was livid. "What do you want me to do with this information? What did you think would happen?"

Niles felt nearly as naked as he knew CC was beneath the comforter she held tightly around her. "This." Niles locked his gaze on the eyes he loved as they darkened with anger. "This is exactly what I thought would happen. This, CC, is why I kept it to myself all these years, all this time." Niles dropped to the bed again. "Why am I telling you now? Because I'm tired of feeling sick each time you leave the mansion with the newest potential Mr. CC Babcock. Because I'm tired of having to steal little bits and pieces of you when you need an escort or when we've had too much to drink. Because, like it or not, you, maybe only in your subconscious mind, called to me, pulled me in, if only for a moment." Niles broke his gaze and looked down at his hands. "Because I love you, CC. And whether or not I say it now, tomorrow or never again, it's not going to change."

"I...I...I can't hear this now." CC picked up the edge of the comforter and walked purposefully out of the room. She grabbed her suitcase on the way to the bathroom, closing the door behind her with an audible *click* of the lock. Dropping the suitcase beside the shower she sank down to the floor in complete and utter confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

Discaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…we'd take Niles and CC, gift wrapped.

A/N: Hey all…Ichbin and I had a special request from ChocoLover1331 to do a 'missing' scene that comes sometime after Niles says, '…20 minutes at the slots, my baby by my side…' in Ship of Fran's. Here's what we came up with…so to speak…and it took on a life of its own. Let us know what you think. - US

**The Suite**

**Chapter 3**

_Niles loves me._ She thought. _Wants me, I knew. That kiss, the way we dance. It was a given._ She smiled at the memories of the times he had escorted her to different events, always the perfect gentleman. _But loves me? Why? _ She let the comforter fall around her and went back to her suitcase to get something to wear. She settled for a pair of soft cotton pants and a light blue t-shirt. Moving over to the Jacuzzi, she sat down on the edge of it and looked out to the sea. Seeing the stars brought back the wish she had made a little earlier that evening.

_I wish that there was someone out there who would love me; someone who would not put up with my crap, my attitude and my emotional handicaps. Someone who loves me, not for my money, not for my name, just me._

"Well, I asked for that didn't I?" she chuckled softly. _Guess I forgot to wish for someone besides a certain butler._

CC let her mind analyze that last thought. Here she was wishing to have someone see past her status in life, and she couldn't even do it herself. _Well, well, that's quite a revelation isn't it, _she thought, amazed at how clearly she was getting that message. _Way to go Babcock._ Looking back out through the window, she spoke to the room. "Now the real question is, how do I feel about him?"

Niles watched as CC strode across the living room, grabbed her bag and locked herself in the bathroom. "Well, you really mucked it up, old man." He dropped back onto the bed and again stared at the ceiling letting his thoughts run wild. _What were you thinking, Niles? You can't just drop a bombshell on the woman like that._ Niles whispered mockingly, "Why yes, Miss Babcock, I the lowly butler spent the last fifteen years tormenting you hoping it would drive you wild with passion." He laughed lightly in spite of himself. Niles tucked his hands behind his head and allowed his eyes to close, preventing him from seeing her approach. "This evening held so much promise, so many possibilities." Niles sighed heavily. "I should be holding you tightly in my arms, softly caressing each and every bit of that gorgeous, silky skin. Ravishing you and relishing in the feel of your body joined with mine. Taking you to the peak of euphoria again and again and leaving you no doubt as to how much I love you."

"You sound pretty confident in your abilities there, Butler Boy." CC threw at him quietly, letting a smile spread across her lips.

Niles' eyes popped open only so he could squeeze them closed again in mortification. "Oh, God, how much of that did you hear?"

"Something about taking me to the peak of euphoria again and again," she chuckled softly and then moved to sit at the end of the bed. "And, how I would never doubt how much you love me." She didn't say anything, letting those words fill the space for a minute and then continued. "I don't doubt that you do love me, Niles...what I don't get is why?"

Niles rolled on his side to face her. "Because you occupy my every thought from the moment I wake each morning until I finally close my eyes at night, only to find you occupy my dreams as well. Because I would rather exchange barbs and practical jokes with you than make love with anyone else." Niles sat up just behind her and whispered softly against her neck. "And because you make me cold with anger, warm with affection and practically burst into flames with the desire to have you."

CC shivered as his breath swept over her and his words caressed her soul. She turned her head slightly, so that their faces were almost touching. "Niles, I..." she looked at him pleadingly, for him to understand how difficult this was for her, and was amazed at how quickly she felt his comfort, reassurance, and encouragement to continue. "...I don't know what love is. My childhood was, well, you've heard about my mother, and boarding school, and..." she leaned her forehead against the side of his head. "Oh God, you smell so good." She moaned into his ear, "Lord knows I want you Niles...even I can't deny that anymore."

Niles leaned in and kissed her warmly, but pulled back when she tried to deepen the kiss. "Hold on, CC." Niles leaned his forehead to hers. "I am almost blind from wanting you. But I don't just want you. I need you, I crave you…I must have you." Niles took her beautiful face in his hands. "CC, I love you, but I can't do this half way. I don't just want you in my bed. I have to have you in my heart, in my life. So I can spend every day loving and hating and kissing and fighting and planning and dreaming with you. I don't deserve you, CC. But I swear if you let me try, I will do my level best to make you happy."

"You sure have a way with words, Hazel." She smiled at him. "What I said before, it's true Niles. I don't know what love is, I don't know what it means. How can I think of saying those words to you, when I have no idea what they mean?" CC ran a hand through her hair, moving away from his intoxicating scent so she could finish her thought more easily. After a brief moment, she stood up and started pacing the room.

"As surprising as you may find this, I haven't been with a lot of men in my life. The ones I have been with, well, there was no magic, no spark. Oh, some of them looked good on paper, but most of them were boring and spineless...nice to have on your arm, or in your bed, but not for the rest of your life." She stopped her stride beside the bedroom window, gazing out at the stars again. Turning half way to look at him, she took a deep breath "It's never been that way with you. Whenever we are together, even at the office, there is ALWAYS a spark. Anytime we dance, I feel tiny explosions go off wherever your hand touches me. That night we kissed, there were fireworks. I couldn't sleep for hours just remembering how your lips felt, your arms around me. I've dreamed many times what would have happened if Maxwell and Nanny Fine hadn't walked in...and well," she blushed, "you know what else I've done..." Unable to hold his gaze any longer, she looked back out to the window. "But is that love, Niles? I don't know. How can I know?" CC asked in a small voice, wrapping her arms around her and leaning her forehead against the cool pane of glass.

Niles wanted to kill the people who took the ability to know love away from CC. He moved in behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and dropped his chin onto her shoulder. He whispered into her ear. "Look at us, CC." Her eyes joined his catching their reflection in the window. "Tell me what you see."

"A servant and a socialite." CC joked, but seeing his frown, she quickly said, "A handsome couple." His frown disappeared, which encouraged CC to continue. "A man and a woman." She said with more conviction. Seeing the smile form at his lips, she gathered all the courage she could muster. "When I look at the reflection, I can easily see the desire and love you profess for me Niles. But, when I look at my eyes, I..." CC gasped, bringing a hand up to her mouth, "Oh, Niles...I see it...I see it in my eyes too!" She turned to face him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and quickly pressed her lips to his. "I really see it, Niles." CC cooed enthusiastically, and hugged him tightly.

His smell overwhelmed her again, as she nuzzled his ear and nipped at his neck. "Mmmm, I really love the way you smell," she whispered hoarsely, kissing the hollow near his throat and letting her hands roam over his chest. She dipped her head and gently sucked at one of his nipples, eliciting a quiet moan from him. "I love the way you sound."

Niles pulled her face up to take her lips with his. As their tongues danced and caressed in soft circles Niles lifted the hem of her t-shirt up over her shoulders and tossed it aside, reveling in the goddess before him. "My God, CC. You're so incredibly stunning, no…the stars in the sky pale in comparison to the sheer magnitude of your beauty."

CC pressed herself against him, melting at the touch of his chest against her breasts. "I've wanted to do that for quite some time," she confessed.

Niles lifted CC by the rear and she wrapped her legs around him as he headed back toward the bed. "Niles…wait…" He looked at her with confusion marring his handsome features. "Let's fire up the Jacuzzi." An evil smile crossed both their faces and Niles carried her to the bathroom. "Put me down, Niles." CC cooed and quickly slipped off the cotton lounge pants leaving her naked before him. Niles inhaled deeply which made her grin. "Now, how about you grab us a bottle of champagne and I'll fill the tub." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'll be right back." Niles turned slowly, watching her move toward the tub and left to retrieve the bottle and glasses. When he returned, with the champagne, ice bucket and glasses he nearly dropped the lot at the vision the greeted him. CC was already in the tub. "Uhm…CC?" Niles asked the goddess, who for the second time was moaning from the Jacuzzi, this time, the water just barely at her breasts and there were no bubbles to hide the scene from him.

"Mmmmm, yes, Niles?" CC moaned and let her head, which was resting on the edge of the tub roll to meet his lustful gaze.

Niles' breathing grew labored at the sight. "You've started without me."

"I saw the look in your eyes when you found me the last time." CC mewed and he started toward her. "Stop right there, Butler Boy. You've tormented me for years, now it's my turn." CC gasped at the sensation of the water lapping over her nipples with each move of her hand. "I want you to watch me, Niles." CC dripped sensually.

Niles groaned at the sight and the twitch below his waist. "CC…please…I want to bring you that pleasure."

"Touch yourself, Niles." CC moaned softly.

Niles stared at her in shock, unsure if he'd heard her correctly. "What?" He squeeked.

"I want to watch you, watching me." CC met his stare with a fiery gaze that told him she meant what she said. "Sit on the edge of the tub, down there." CC smirked at him and nodded to the end of the tub by her feet, never stilling her hand.

"CC…" Niles growled in frustration.

CC met his gaze again with dark, hooded eyes and moaned, "Please, Baby." Niles groaned and slipped out of his pajama bottoms and boxers freeing his ample arousal. "Oh my…" Niles thought he might lose it completely when CC's tongue darted out of her mouth to lick her lips. Niles swallowed the dry, lump in his throat and took his place at the end of the tub. His breathing was shallow and labored as he found himself glancing from her darkened eyes to where she was toying with her center. He clenched his eyes briefly when he took his member into his hand as she'd nearly begged him to do. "That's it, Baby, show me." She cooed at him.

Niles grunted softly as he started stroking himself, his eyes still darting between her hand and her eyes. "God, woman, you're going to kill me." CC tossed him an evil grin and lifted her toes out of the water just enough to caress his thigh. "CC…" he barely managed.

CC's head dropped back as she neared her climax. "Oh, yes…Niles. So good, I'm so close…" She whispered in earnest still watching him stroke his arousal. His jaw tensed and his right hand tightly gripped the edge of the tub when she spoke again. "Oh, yeah, baby, that's it…"

When CC closed her eyes, Niles withdrew his hand and took a deep breath to get himself under control. He watched her face flush with excitement and knew she was almost there. As much as the whole scene excited him, Niles really didn't want their first time to be like this. He wanted, no needed to show her that what they shared would be so much more than sex. He was debating what to do next when he heard her moan "Oh Niles" in the same throaty tone as before and he couldn't hold back. In one swift motion Niles dropped into the tub and drove himself deeply into her on a resonant grunt. "God, CC you're so tight."

CC was both surprised and elated that her fantasies had become reality. "Niles, you feel so good," she whimpered. "I'm so close, Niles…take me there, please, Baby." CC wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and lifted her hips to meet his hard, driving thrusts.

Niles grunted as he pounded into her. Her pleas were pulling him closer to the edge. "CC…I'm going to..." he said with a few more deep, deliberate, thrusts and they crashed together over the edge of oblivion, calling each other's names with strangled groans.

As they lay together, still joined in their love, waiting for their breathing to calm, Niles worried at the tear that drifted down CC's cheek. "Am I hurting you, Love?" He asked softly lifting his weight from her small frame.

"I've just…" CC glanced away searching for the words. "I've never felt anything like that before."

Niles frowned fearing he'd been to…forceful with her. "I'm sorry…too much…to aggressive?"

CC smiled softly at him and took his face in her hands. "Oh, no, Niles, please don't ever doubt yourself. That was amazing! I've never felt…so…wanted, so desired…so…" CC sighed contentedly. "…so…loved."

Niles kissed her softly "You are loved, CC." He sat back in the tub and pulled her into his chest, her back to him. They soaked in comfortable silence, both facing out towards the ocean. CC started drifting her fingers along his thighs under the water, and she felt him exhale against her neck.

In a small voice she asked, "Have you ever felt like that?"

"Only in my dreams." He wrapped his left arm around her chest, resting his hand on the edge of her belly. "Because in my dreams you were mine, and I could love you freely, without restraint." Niles started drawing little circles on her belly just above the water line.

CC sighed contently. _So this is what it's like to be in the arms of the one you love?_ She picked up the hand that wasn't on her belly and started tracing his fingers with hers. "How is it that your hands are so soft?" She half whispered.

"I wear those ridiculous rubber gloves. I can't very well woo the woman of my dreams with dish pan hands." Niles kissed the spot just behind her ear.

CC chuckled at his words, and then just leaned back into him and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his breath near her neck, and his soft gentle caresses.


	4. Chapter 4

Discaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…we'd take Niles and CC, gift wrapped.

A/N: Hey all…Ichbin and I had a special request from ChocoLover1331 to do a 'missing' scene that comes sometime after Niles says, '…20 minutes at the slots, my baby by my side…' in Ship of Fran's. Here's what we came up with…so to speak…and it took on a life of its own. Let us know what you think. - US

We also want to say we hope you and yours have a marvelous Holiday season!

**The Suite**

"CC…" Niles whispered in her ear after a short, comfortable silence. "The water is getting cold. Can you warm it up a little?"

CC reached over opened the hot water tap, and then looked back at Niles "Jets?" she queried.

"Absolutely!" Niles chimed as he waited for her to return to his arms, which she did the minute the water had reached the desired temperature. She half turned towards him, kissing him softly. CC didn't pull away, keeping her face mere inches from his own. Niles couldn't help himself. "God, you're like an angel come from Heaven."

CC melted at his words and kissed him again more deeply. Smiling, she turned back around again, and wrapped his arms around her, trailing light kisses along his biceps. She was amazed at how much just being near him turned her on, and she shifted a bit so her nipples would brush against him. Relishing the contact, she shifted again, trying not to be too obvious.

"Mmmmm, CC…" Niles growled softly in her ear. "Every time you move…" Niles could feel himself twitch against her rear and tightened his grip around her.

"I know," CC pushed back a little, feeling a shiver run along her spine in anticipation. Her right hand moved down her own body as she leaned her head to the side, giving him greater access to her neck.

Niles nipped at her neck. "CC…" Niles moved his hand to replace hers. "Let me…please…"

Leaving her right hand where it was, she used her left hand to guide his to her breast. "Here," she exhaled at the actual contact. "I really like that."

Niles frowned unseen. "CC…" He moved his hand toward her core again. "I _want _to, please, let me do it."

"Niles," she moved his hand back to her breast, keeping hers on his this time, applying pressure. "Let me show you how…"

"CC…Love," Niles formulated his plan of…attack. He slowly kneaded her breast, her head dropped back onto his shoulder again and a soft moan escaped her lips. Niles silently moved his right hand to just above hers. When her left hand slipped slowly from his, he deftly and gently lifted her right hand and slipped his left in its place. "I know how..."

CC was ready to argue with him, after all, she knew how to pleasure herself, but "Oh G-O-D," she groaned audibly. His fingers felt incredible, making her writhe against him. _What did I want to tell him?_ She thought just as his right hand pinched her nipple. His nimble hands soon had her in a fevered pitch, as he whispered soft encouragement in her ear. _"That's it baby", "Let go", "Almost there"._ CC could feel the heat building at her core, but something was different, she wasn't heading directly over the hill as she usually did. Niles would bring her closer, but then ease off. His hand would squeeze her breast harshly, but then gently massage it. The push and pull of sensations throughout her body was driving her slowly insane. "Please…," she moaned.

"Still want to show me how?" Niles smirked evilly and nipped at the skin of her neck. "I'll stop."

"Don't you dare!" CC growled, holding his hand to her breast and grinding herself against his now firm arousal.

Niles let out a low growl of his own. "Well, if you insist." Niles intensified his attentions to CC and the soft mewing sounds escaping from her nearly drove him over the edge. "That's it, Love, cum for me."

Almost as if on cue, CC felt her orgasm rip through her, lifting her body almost out of the water. "Oh! Oh, YES!" she cried, grabbing onto his thighs for support.

Niles moved his hands to her waist and guided himself into her as she nearly collapsed back against his chest. "I love hearing that sound." He groaned feeling her warmth envelope him.

CC barely had time to catch her breath before he started thrusting into her. "That's…wow, oh…you're…" she gasped at the onslaught to her senses.

"What, CC?" Niles growled throatily. "Tell me," he panted into her hair. "Tell me how it feels…how I feel."

CC almost lost it again at the sound of his voice, so intense was the desire coursing through her. "So good," she whimpered, "I've never felt so…" her breath caught in her throat as he drove himself deeper. "So…Niles…oh Niiiles," she screamed, completely caught off guard by her climax. "How…how are you doing this?" She questioned, amazed at his stamina.

Niles slowed his thrusts and dropped soft kisses along her collarbone. "I live to serve, my love." Not sure himself how much longer he'd last, Niles leaned CC forward onto her knees and rose to his knees himself, never breaking their contact. "It's never been like this, CC. Never." Niles slow methodical thrusts kept him hovering on the edge.

CC looked out at the vast expanse of the ocean in front of her, and realized that she could actually see two sets of stars; those in the sky, and those created by Nile's lovemaking_. Lovemaking…we're making love…not just sex…he loves me…and I…I love_… "Niles, oh my…I'm going to…"

"Oh God, CC…" Niles groaned as he felt his thighs start to tingle. "Just…a few more…" As he felt her tighten around him, he had a wicked thought and shifted them just a bit to the left before he let himself explode into her on a strangled growl. The result of both actions made the full stream of the Jacuzzi jet cascade across CC's center, sending off shock waves throughout her entire body. Her orgasm was almost painful until Niles eased back a bit and the rushing water actually soothed her core, keeping her in the delicious afterglow as her breathing slowly returned to normal. CC turned her head back to capture his lips in a searing kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Smiling she added "Wow, Niles, for an old guy…"

"Old!" Niles feigned anger. "Is that so?" Niles extricated himself from the tub.

"Hey, where are you going?" CC got out of the tub too. "I was kidding." Taking a minute to wrap the towel around her, she continued, "Just because I love you, doesn't mean that I can't insult you. Right?" She caught his gaze.

"I don't know, witch…is what's good for the goose, good for the gander?" Niles raised an eyebrow.

"Witch?" CC smiled and walked towards him. "Pretty much ever since I've known you, we've been calling each other names and throwing barbs back and forth. I'll admit you've convinced me that I'd much rather be moaning your name and telling you how good you are," she paused and put her hand on his arm. "But, when we're with other people, I'm sure the desire to hurl some remark at you will surface, Butler Boy.

Still standing naked before her, Niles allowed his boyish grin to cross his face. "Well, then, CaCa…" Niles pulled her into his arms. "How are we to deal with 'other people'?"

"Insult them too?" She giggled.

Niles' eyes grew large. "Did you just giggle?"

"Well, I am looking at you naked." CC threw back, starting to laugh.

Niles scowled. "I can fix that." He spun her around and in doing so grabbed lightly at her ribs causing her to wriggle and yelp. "Babs…" Niles cooed softly. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," she denied, scooting away from him and escaping into the suite, leaving him holding her towel.

"You are!" Niles called after his prey tossing the towel to the floor. Niles stepped slowly into the darkness of the living room. "CC…" he sang, knowing full well she was hiding somewhere. "I promise if you surrender now, I won't make you pay for running away from me."

CC was hiding behind the couch. She knew he would find her sooner or later, but she was not going to 'surrender'. _So not my style_, she thought, though she was intrigued by how he would 'make her pay'…

Niles could practically feel her in the room. The experiences they'd so recently shared were like a tether between them. "I'm going to find you, trollop, and when I do, I'm going to make you beg my forgiveness." Niles knew that CC hated the word 'beg'. _If that doesn't pull her from her hiding place, nothing will_.

Just as Niles suspected, CC reacted violently to hearing the word 'beg', so much so that she actually bit down on her tongue, drawing blood, to keep herself from saying anything. _You are so not a match for me, Hazel._

_Impressive, Love…I know hearing me say beg must have made you furious._ "Well, I suppose if you're unwilling to admit something as simple as being ticklish to me, then sharing your deepest dreams and desires will be out of the question. Hardly a way for us to begin…" Niles had to bite back his desire to laugh at the tripe that was flowing from his mouth. He sighed and continued. "Lack of trust can kill the strongest of relationships." He started sullenly toward the bedroom. _Come on, CC…it's killing you._

She waited until he had closed the bedroom door behind him before letting out a sigh. _I *know* he's kidding, but man does he know how to push my buttons._ CC debated going to him; however she knew he would lord it over her. _What am I going to…a ha!_ She smiled triumphantly. Slowly sneaking around the couch, she opened her suitcase as quietly as possible and quickly found what she was looking for. Slipping it over her head, she actually lay on the couch, presenting the most seductive pose she could, and put her plan into action. "Niles?" She called out innocently, "Are you still in the bathroom?"

Niles hadn't left the bedroom door, and technically he hadn't really closed it. He watched as CC slipped into her sexiest negligee. The pale blue silk was straining to contain her as she draped herself erotically across the sofa. "So…" Niles whispered. "That's her game is it?" Niles watched her and waited until she'd positioned herself in just the right way before putting on his impish grin. Pulling the door open Niles, still naked as the day he was born strolled out into the room. "I'm sorry, Love." Niles stood next to her, his member just inches from the back of her head as she faced the sofa. "CC, please…forgive me."

CC knew he was in the bedroom, and thus hadn't been surprised when his voice had come from behind her, but his words had confused her. _Forgive me?_ "Forgive you for what, Niles?" She asked before turning her head.

_She just can't make anything easy. _A small smile crossed Niles' face. "Forgive me, for whatever I may have said that drove you from my arms. I felt empty inside the moment you left them."

_He wins._ "Oh Niles," CC gushed, turning on the couch, coming face to face with not so 'little Niles'. Immediately, her tone dropped and she continued, "Oh, Niles."Reaching out with her tongue she gave his tip a lick and then looked up at him through her lashes. "How did you know I was a little … hungry?"

Niles allowed the small hiss to escape his lips before putting 'operation beg' into action. "Call it lover's intuition." Niles growled down at her eager eyes, and then…stepped back. "I'll call and have something brought up." He turned and headed to the bar where he recalled seeing the phone.

He missed the shadow that crossed CC's eyes as he headed to the phone. _When did this game get so…personal?_ Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she shook her head and steeled herself. _It's only a game CC, he's not like the others, you know he loves you! _She forced a feral smile and spoke to his back. "I think I noticed they had fresh fruit platters." Her eyes lingered on his broad shoulders and travelled easily down to his taught butt, quickly she added , "With some whipped cream, and chocolate sauce maybe?" _Hopefully we can end all this silliness soon._ She licked her lips in anticipation.

Niles sighed heavily. "Dear God, woman, you win!" He turned to face her, his 'eagerness' to end the cat and mouse game bobbing slightly. "You win." He dropped into the overstuffed chair next to the bar. "I am powerless to fight your will. I'm a willing slave to your hearts desires. I can't win in any game that keeps me from your arms for a moment."

"Then why are you sitting all the way over there?" CC replied, her heart soaring at his confession.

Niles sighed. "I'm not worthy to bask in your beauty."

"Cut it out, Niles." CC said flatly. "We've been verbal partners for longer than I care to admit, I can see right through you." She happened to glance over at him as she was leaning back on the couch and saw the same shadow cross his face that had crossed hers before. _I think this game is getting to him too._ She didn't feel much like playing anymore anyway. "I am ticklish Niles." She saw him perk up, just a bit. "I'm also selfish, hot headed and stubborn. I love nice clothes and expensive perfume, yet nothing beats quiet Sundays curled up on the couch in my cotton pajamas with the latest trashy novel and hot cup of tea. I have achieved most of my dreams career-wise, and hope that tonight I will get to live out more of my deepest desires." She walked over and knelt down before him. "Being the 'Bitch of Broadway', there is a much greater chance that it's me that's not worthy of you." CC sighed, and then smiled giving him her whole heart. "I don't think you picked up on it before, in the bathroom, so let me say it to you again. I love you, Niles."

Niles smiled softly. "Woman, you take my breath away." He reached his arms out to her and pulled her into his lap. "I've known you were ticklish for more than ten years. I've also known you to be quite selfless, level headed and compliant. I prefer you in jeans and a sweat shirt wearing nothing but the natural scent God blessed you with. I live for the day I can be a part of Sundays sitting with you against my chest in your cotton pajamas while you read your trashy novel. I've watched you achieve great things in your amazing career and will do all I can to help you attain your deepest desires. I love the 'Bitch of Broadway' and maybe we're not worthy of each other, but deserving of each other all the same, and I would risk my life to be with you. I did 'pick up on it' when you said you loved me earlier. But please know this…I'll never tire of hearing it." Niles pulled her into a warm kiss. "I love you."

CC buried her head in his shoulder, freely giving in to the tears that had started to fall as he spoke. "Oh Niles…no one has ever said anything like that to me before." He stroked her hair as the emotions flowed through her, and when she finally felt strong again, she pulled her head back a bit and then kissed him deeply. The kiss was full of promise and love. CC used her lips to transmit the elation she felt at being in his arms, and also the security, the strength and the hope. Slowly, she could feel the passion she had for him demand to speak, using her tongue as its vessel of choice. Their tongues dueled and danced until they pulled apart breathless. "Take me to bed, Niles."


	5. Chapter 5

Discaimer: We don't own any part of character of The Nanny…but if we could choose…we'd take Niles and CC, gift wrapped.

A/N: Hey all…Ichbin and I had a special request from ChocoLover1331 to do a 'missing' scene that comes sometime after Niles says, '…20 minutes at the slots, my baby by my side…' in Ship of Fran's. Here's what we came up with…so to speak…and it took on a life of its own. Let us know what you think. - US

**The Suite**

**Chapter 5**

Niles easily lifted CC into his arms and carried her the short distance to what would be, for the remainder of the cruise, their bedroom. When they were safely across the threshold Niles set CC on her feet and took in the sight of her standing before him. Her hair was tousled from their earlier lovemaking, her face free of make-up and yet still flush from their kiss, the tiny straps of her negligee had slipped off her shoulders and Niles swallowed at the wonderment of what was actually keeping it up. "My God, CC, you are beautiful."

CC's arms instinctively reached out to him. He stepped forward so that they were only mere inches apart from each other. She looked into his eyes and with an impish smile said, "If I tell you that I have no doubt in the extent of your love, will you still 'caress each and every bit of my gorgeous, silky skin; ravish me and relish in the feel of my body joined with yours and take me to the peak of euphoria again and again' ?"

Niles slipped into her arms and allowed himself to get lost in her eyes. "I promise you I'll never stop trying."

"Promises, promises," she quipped, the twinkle in her eye reassuring him that she believed in him, in their love.

"Woman…" Niles took a scolding tone. "I'll take you over my knee."

CC eyes were twinkling as she reiterated, "Promises, promises."

Niles took her face in his big, soft hands. "Not this time, Love." Niles kissed her lips warmly, giving her no reason to ever doubt that she held his heart in her hands. "This time I will love you slowly and bring you again and again to the edge of oblivion until the soft coo of the dove that lives within the beast you show the world begs me to end your suffering."

CC's eyes widened at his implications, visibly seeing the blue of his eyes darken with desire as his gaze bore down on her. "If you keep saying things like that, Butler Boy, it's not going to take much to push me over the edge," she confessed.

Sweeping her into his arms Niles looked at her like a lion eyes its prey. "Oh, no, CC, Love. They'll be no pushing." Niles breath was hot as it blew across her cheek. "When I finally let you go, you'll be more than ready to jump." Niles kissed her deeply, their tongues danced, sealing his promise to her.

He walked over and gently deposited CC on the bed. He started slowly raising the silky hem of her negligee up over her knees stopping briefly to drop a soft, wet kiss on each. Then he continued up her perfect thighs and arched torso, lightly grazing the skin as he went bringing goose bumps to the surface. When he finally had her fully exposed to his gaze he took her in. "Stunning," he released on a whisper.

Starting at her face, Niles slowly traced his fingers along the contours of her body with the lightest of touches. As he reached her feet, he sat on the edge of the bed and took the right foot on his lap for a sensual massage. CC squirmed a bit at the attention, as it bordered from arousing to ticklish. From the way Niles was moving his hands, she was sure he knew exactly what he was doing, and slowly melted under his touch as he repeated the same gentle torture on the left foot.

He then moved softly up her calves, around her knees and up her thighs. Niles lingered on the creamy white skin, drawing various circular shapes with his fingers, sometimes applying a bit more pressure and other times are leaving one thigh to jump to the other. There was no pattern, no set rule to his ministrations, and CC could feel that this would be the key to her undoing.

Niles lay down fully beside her, letting his right shoulder brush against hers, the contact making them both shiver. _Keep it together man, edge of oblivion, over and over, focus!_ He brought his left hand up from her thigh, deliberately avoiding her center, and brought it to rest on her belly. Again, he started tracing around on her skin, only now he also used his mouth to nuzzle her ear. "Your skin is so soft, CC," he whispered as he brought his hand up to cup one of her breasts. "Oh, how lovely you are," he murmured. Every move of his hand, he matched with a soft compliment and a light breath near her ear or on her neck.

CC could feel that her whole body was on fire. Every move he made was precisely calculated to drive her towards ultimate release, at the slowest, most agonizing pace. When she felt the heat of his hand near any part of her body, she could feel herself arch toward it, almost as if he pulled her in. _I can't believe how I crave his touch! _CC looked over at his face, and could see in his eyes, behind the desire, behind the love, was the drive. Niles would not relent until she either capitulated, or passed out.

"Oh, God, Niles…" CC moaned. Niles now hovered above her and looked down into her darkening eyes. He kissed her hotly, driving his tongue into the heat of her mouth on a groan. She could feel his excitement grazing the soft curls of her dampening core. _Please, God, let him take me now!_ CC's thoughts were reeling but remained unspoken.

When he left her mouth a small whimper escaped her lips bringing a smile to his face. "I'll be back, I promise." He offered as he dropped small, soft kisses along her jaw line, slowly tracing the curves of her throat and shoulder. He drifted across her chest and moved between her breasts careful to avoid the sensitive peaks. He nipped and sucked at the silky skin of her belly, circling over her hips, leaving her center untouched. Niles ran his tongue down her left inner thigh to just behind her knee, nipped at the back of her firm calf only to repeat the actions on his way up the right.

As each new location became the object of his attention, CC writhed at the sensations. She felt her nipples grow rigid as his breath blew across them, her legs twitched and tensed as he laid soft, wet kisses on all but her most sensitive regions. But, mostly, CC felt the warmth of her desire pooling at her core each time he left it unattended. "Niillees…" CC practically whined at him.

"Yes, Love?" Niles, still hovering above her center looked into her pleading eyes. "You know what you have to do, CC." Niles' impish grin took on an almost evil quality, and he dipped his head and finally placed the long awaited kiss on the glistening curls at the apex of her legs. "Mmmm," He hummed into the kiss making CC buck against him. Niles raked his teeth softly along the outer curves before dipping his tongue into her.

"Oh, G-O-D!" CC barked hoping he'd take her over the edge. "Yes, Niles…so good!" He sucked lightly on the swollen cluster of nerves keeping his movements small and feathery, only to back off and dip his tongue into her again, thrusting softly. His hands stroked her thighs waiting for the slight quiver that would signal her impending climax. "So…close." CC purred softly. Niles felt her thighs tighten and took his tongue from her center, slid himself up her body and drove it deeply into her gasping mouth.

CC could taste herself on his tongue and his beautiful soft lips and they met with hers. At her pleading look, he pulled at her earlobe gently with his teeth and whispered softly "You need but to ask, my love." as he nestled himself between her thighs, but not the way CC would have liked.

"I love your breasts" Niles offered softly, lightly tracing the underside of first one and then the other. Gently taking one of her nipples in his mouth, he brought his hand to caress the one that had yet to be chosen. His tongue explored, circled and tickled CC until she was gasping for air. As loving as he was with his mouth, he was firm with his hand, squeezing and pinching and the contrast was driving CC wild. "Please, Niles," she moaned.

Niles stopped only long enough to ask pointedly, "Please…what?" He now focused his tongue on her other breast and shifted slightly brushing his arousal against her core. The strangled cry that escaped from CC's throat had him seriously reconsidering his whole plan and it took all his will power to not drive himself into her.

"Please…caress you again?" Niles circled her nipple with his tongue, bringing a soft mew from her. "Please…touch you again?" He ran his fingertips slowly over her belly, dangerously close to center. "Like this?" CC let out a plaintive moan. "Please…taste you again?" Niles again dropped a warm, kiss on the soft curls, making CC grind into him. Niles moved his way slowly up her body until their eyes locked. His arousal was more than evident as he pressed it firmly against her center. "Or, is there something else you'd like me to do?"

CC growled at the twitch she felt from him between her legs. "I…I want…" She brought her hands down his back, trying to push him closer.

"CC?" Niles kissed her lips and trailed down to her neck, rotating his hips slightly "Ask me, and I'll take you there," he offered and positioned himself at her entrance. "Say it, CC." He teased her with his tip.

"Oh God Niles, please…please make me cum." Niles crushed his lips to hers as he drove himself into her. CC arched her back and came hard the moment Niles entered her. "Yeeess, Niles…" With one more, deep stroke Niles followed her into their mutual oblivion.

Niles collapsed onto the bed beside her allowing his left arm to rest across her middle protectively, as if someone would burst in and carry her away. CC rolled to face him, his arm dropped to her lower back and his fingers caressed the skin there. "Hello, beautiful." He whispered.

"My, God, Niles…" CC curled herself into him. "is it always like that…when you make love?" She avoided his gaze almost fearing his answer.

Niles kissed her hair, which even after their very full evening, still held her natural scent. "I don't know, Love."

CC pulled back a bit and met his eyes. "You don't know? How is that possible?" She grinned slightly.

"I don't ever recall…" Niles swallowed the lump in his throat and continued, "…making love before. I mean, I've had sex before…but…I've never really been in love before." Niles was shocked slightly by her lips caressing his in a warm and loving kiss.

When CC broke away she couldn't hold back the tears. "Niles, if that's a lie; it's the most wonderful lie."

Niles smirked at her. "I promise you, CC. I'll never lie to you. I've loved you for longer than I can remember. I may have temporarily given away my body, but I never gave away my heart."

"Never?" CC teased from behind her sultry smile.

"It hasn't been mine to give since the day when you stole it away." Niles tried to stifle a yawn. "Now, I think we should try to get a few hours of sleep."

CC rolled to face away from him and he pulled her back into his chest. He yanked the blanket up over their still naked bodies and whispered in her ear. "Good night, CC. I love you."

"I love you, too, Niles. Good night." CC sighed and laced her fingers with those on the hand that rested on her ribcage.

* * *

It was a few hours later when CC woke from the most pleasant of dreams. "Mmmmmm," she hummed softly not wanting to wake the object of her dreams snoring lightly behind her. CC carefully lifted Niles' arm from her waist and slipped quietly out of their bed. Still naked, she padded into the living room to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. She noted the time and the sunrise and sighed contentedly. "I really should wake Niles; we're all supposed to be meeting the family for breakfast in a couple of hours." An evil smile slipped across her face. "Oh, yeah…" CC nearly growled, "I better get Niles up."

When CC returned to the bedroom, Niles had rolled onto his back and his snoring had stopped. _Just look at him. All those years bickering when I could have been wrapped in his arms. _CC set her plan into action. She carefully slipped back into bed and scooted as close as she dare to Niles. She whispered near his ear a few time. "Niles? Honey, are you awake?" He didn't so much as stir. CC made a little pouty face that was quickly replace by her smirk. _Poor baby must really be worn out._ CC snuggled close into Niles and let her hand slide down the front of his firm chest until she found her prize, not yet fully awake for the morning, but now, in her capable hands, well on its way. CC slowly and softly caressed Niles' most sensitive 'bits and pieces' she recalled him or Bre…Bar…the boy referring to them once. When she decided that not so little Niles' was alert enough for more serious attention, she slipped beneath the blankets.

Niles groaned at what he believed to be a most intense and life like dream. Still lost half way between awake and asleep, he whispered softly, "Oh, God, woman."

CC flipped the blankets off and increased her attentions to Niles' now very alert arousal. CC circled the now glistening tip with her tongue a few times before taking him fully into her mouth. Niles gasped at the sensation and was now wide awake. "Dear heaven, CC." He managed breathily. "Oh, yes. So, good…" Niles winced and gasped at each small tug and flick of her tongue. When she took him deeply into her mouth he released a guttural groan.

"Mmmmm," CC hummed as she continued all but devouring him. "You taste so good, Baby." She cooed before fully taking him in again.

Niles inhaled deeply. "Oh, CC…I'm getting close. You've got to stop…" Niles reached down and pulled her mouth to his as she impaled herself upon him on a wanton sigh.

"That's it, CC," Niles encouraged her thrusts and kept his hands on her hips. "You feel amazing."

CC's head dropped back as she rolled her hips with each thrust onto him. "It's so good, Niles. I'm so…close." CC was nearly panting as she approached her climax. "Oh, G-O-D, Niles…I'm gonna…"

Niles lifted his hips and met her hard thrusts with his own aiding in their mutual release, breathing raggedly.

CC lifted her head from Niles' chest when their breathing returned to normal. "Good morning." She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"You will be the death of me, CC Babcock." Niles rolled them over and in his new dominant position kissed her deeply. "But what a way to go."

CC cupped his face in her hands. "Just so you don't go for a very long time."

"I promise." Niles flashed his impish grin.

"Promises, promises…" CC chided.

Niles sprang to his knees and pinned her wrists to the bed with his hands. "Hey! I keep my promises."

"Oh, Niles…I know you do." CC winked and gave him her sultry laugh. "Honey, we've got to get moving. We're meeting everyone for breakfast in less than an hour." Niles made a goofy face. "What's with the face?"

Niles practically blushed. "You called me, Honey." He stood off the bed and offered her a hand to stand as well.

CC ran her hand seductively over his chest. "Well, now that I've had a good taste…I think I'm right on." CC scanned him head to toe and back and sashayed out of the room toward the bath.

"Yep, she's definitely going to kill me." Niles whispered, then turned and went after her.


End file.
